1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for enabling multiple wireless interface devices to interface with a server. On power-up, upon initiation each wireless interface device broadcasts for available servers for connection. The system automatically determines the server with the least amount of load and displays that server on a dialog box on the wireless interface device to enable user to select that server for connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless LAN systems are known in the art. Such systems enable various desktop and/or portable personal computers to be connected in a local area network (LAN) in order to share resources. Such wireless LAN systems obviate the need to provide a direct wire connection between the various desktop and/or portable personal computers connected to the LAN. Such personal computers are normally equipped with a wireless LAN card and a radio interface which typically includes a spread spectrum type radio to reduce interference.
In known wireless LAN systems, each of the personal computers to be connected to the network have a preassigned node address. Thus, with such wireless LAN systems, the node addresses of the personal computers to be connected to the network are known before any communication can be established.